The Chain That We Wore
by FrostandSilence
Summary: After Light's death, L falls into depression. He feels as if he has solved the last great case, and that his life has become meaningless. Meanwhile, Ryuk has found a new source of amusement-a 'baby' shinigami, and L begins to realize that he hasn't heard the last of Kira. Slight AU; only in basic details. Rated M for future LxLight. Part 2 up now!
1. Waiting For The Rain

Before we begin, just let me say that this is set after Light's death~for anyone who's seen the second Death Note live action movie, the situation is basically the same, minus the fact that L only has twenty something days to live. So Light is dead, L has destroyed the death note, and Ryuk, finding that the human world has given him all the amusement that it can, returns to the world of shinigami.

Proofreading: I should probably get around to doing it... shame.

* * *

"Give me the death note." The hissing shinigami clawed wildly at his elder's face. Ryuk was painfully annoying.

"Why should I?" That smile, that hideous smile. Something about it stirred unpleasant memories in his head. "It's so funny watching you try to retrieve it."

The first shinigami dove at his grinning opponent, eyes shining with red-hot rage "GIVE ME THE NOTE, YOU APPLE LOVING FREAK!" His long, pale fingers brushed the note only slightly before gasping in terror as Ryuk tossed it nonchalantly over the edge and into the human world. "YOU IDIOT!"

"You know the rules, go see what stupid human caught it." With a hard pat on the back, Ryuk sent the smaller of the two toppling over the edge after his note. "Banzai!" He called out teasingly, before spreading his own wings and following, if only out of curiosity. Little did he know that he would soon be playing spectator to the ensuing madness.

After the Kira case had been successfully solved, and Light had been killed by the very shinigami who had begun the entire thing, L still did not feel at peace. He would sit in the investigation headquarters, day after day, looking over the data again and frequently snacking on the various pastries that Watari served him. For the first time in his life, he felt tired. Not so much physically; it showed itself in other ways, and when Matsuda came around to visit the only conversation the ditzy officer could force out of the detective was one of the tedious pace of things now that Kira was gone. There were no more great mysteries. L felt as if this had been the last great case of his life, and unconsciously felt himself wishing for companionship. Not that he didn't already have friends. He had many, even Misa came at times, and yet they didn't even begin to fill the gap. The conversations that he had with Light played in his head. If Light hadn't been Kira, he was sure that there could have been a connection... one more meaningful than what they shared before, the self-benefiting relationship of detective and suspect, one that caused nothing but deceit and hatred to build up between the two.

"Watari, that's enough for today. Thank you." The tray of sweets didn't even concern L at the moment. He dragged himself up from his chair and made his way to the rooftop. The sky was grey. Lately it was always grey, but there hadn't been any rain. The earth felt in need of renewal, much like L himself. The weather struck a chord with him, lowering his mood even further, and as he stood atop the building, staring up at the sky, he found himself praying silently. Praying for the rain. Wishing that it would come and wash his feelings away. He sat down, clutching his knees and sighing as he remembered the last time it had rained. On a whim, he had made Light run out into the storm to talk to him. Light really hadn't had anything to say, but either way he'd risked catching a cold and ran out to talk to the detective. L had known how much Light hated rain, and the feeling of wet clothing against his skin seemed to make him squirm uncomfortably. It didn't bother L much, so he neglected drying himself off for the moment and had helped his friend to remove the thin coat of bothersome rain from his soft skin. Starting with the feet and ankles, he'd worked his way up to Light's knees before the boy awkwardly commanded him to stop and pushed him away gently, bringing his own towel to the mop of wet hair that dripped cold water all around L. It was kindness, surely. There wasn't a hint of anything other than concern in Light's face, those big brown eyes staring down at him so convincingly that he began to doubt his own reasoning. Could this innocent boy really be-really have been Kira? It had all happened so fast after that, it was a wonder that L didn't lose his mind. Hah, that wasn't true in the least. He was thinking of Light so often that it had to be considered near insanity.

A single cold drop of water trickled down L's face, and for a moment he was unable to tell if it was the rain, or his own tears slipping out without notice. Sweet relief burst from the sky, and as he felt the rain's cold touch soaking him to the bone. Something else fell along with the rain, straight onto the ground in front of L, something he'd seen before and knew oh too well. The thin book's black cover beckoned to him, and as L regarded the book in awe, he reached out and brushed the raised white letters with the tips on his fingers. His prayers had been answered.


	2. L's Shinigami

If you were wondering, Light died thirty days ago. When it says he only lived for twenty-eight, this is true as he spent one day in limbo before being reborn and for one day he was not conscious. The significance of this will be explained later on. Sorry if L is a little out of character. It's difficult to have him show emotions such as depression and relief whilst staying in character.

* * *

"Why me..." mumbled L "why does it always find its way back to me?" After hesitating for what seemed like an eternity, L grabbed the surprisingly dry book and clutched it to his wet chest. Had a shingami dropped another death note, just by coincidence? No, it couldn't be a coincidence. He began to wonder if Ryuk had dropped it simply to tease him. Ugh... that shingami's sense of humor was terrible at times. Something seemed different about this one though, almost as if it had never been touched by a human before. When he made his way inside and opened it to flip through its pages, he was shocked to find that it was completely empty. Upon further inspection, the rules he had thought to be false didn't exist in this book. He smiled. He'd been right all along, just as he always had been. Never once had he been wrong in his judgement, even when it hurt him to be right. It had hurt him to convict the only person he had ever thought of as a friend. Though in Light's last moments, as he pleaded with Ryuk to do away with the detective, screaming and spitting curses as he choked on the mixture of tears and blood that had come from Matsuda's wild shooting, L doubted his own judgement. He could never have been friends with someone like this. Not under any circumstances. Turning his attention back to the book, he picked up a ballpoint pen and tapped it on the first page. He knew the rules. He'd have to write a name in the Death Note, and the shinigami would appear before him. As soon as the thought entered his mind he forced it away. There's no way he could even dare to take another's life, criminal or otherwise.

"You aren't going to write a name? I'm surprised, I was told that humans found it hard to resist the allure of power."

L's eyes grew wide. He didn't even need to spin around in his chair to face the newcomer. This voice was one he had come to know "Light-kun..." Surely, it was impossible, but it was Light's voice. It HAD to be Light's voice.

"Light?" The shinigami was surprised at hearing that name, coming from those lips, but he wasn't too sure as to why it gave him a case of deja-vu. He chalked it up to the sudden confusion that had struck him on his way to the human world. "I am a shinigami by the name of Kira. That is my Death Note."

Slowly turning himself to face Kira, L laughed nervously. "I've always known that." Kira was, without a doubt, exactly what L had expected. Kira-or rather, Light, looked almost the same as he did in life. He was certainly dressed strangely, a fact which brought a subtle smile to L's lips, but other than the small leathery wings that sprouted from Light's back, he was the same as L had always known him to be. His brown hair was combed as neatly as ever, and he wore a condescending expression on his pale face. "Then, Kira, I suppose you can see my name?"

"Yes." Kira frowned. This human didn't seem at all frightened by his appearance. He would have much preferred to be seen as a god and feared. Instantly, he disliked this human. "Shinigami can see the name and remaining life span of humans."

"However, they can not see the life spans of other shinigami, or of those in possession of a Death Note."

"You read the rules already?"

"I didn't need to. I've had the..." L tried to think of a perfectly fitting word "misfortune" yes, that seemed like a good one "to come across something like this before." He took a sweet from the tray that sat beside him and popped it into his mouth, chewing rather contentedly as the shinigami glared at him. "And since you don't have a second Death Note, I suppose you're going to ask me to return this one."

"Give it back." Kira didn't feel that he needed to be polite with a lesser being. He was a GOD. Like hell he'd grovel and plead for his own property to be returned to him. Although L was not taking to this commanding tone very well, he had stopped paying attention to the shinigami and made it his duty to thoroughly lick the frosting off of a fluffy pink cupcake. "Are you listening to me, human?"

"Mmm... these are good. Do you want one?" L held out a cupcake to Kira, who swatted it away. He hated sweets, and the notion of eating something a human had touched made his skin crawl. "This Death Note is now the property of the human world; and of me. I will be keeping it. Since I can only assume that you do not have a Death Note of your own, I guess you'll be forced to stay here with me until such time as I decide to return it." The detective's decision didn't meet with much approval from Kira. He didn't have any time to tell him off, though, as Watari entered and interrupted whatever little bit of a conversation the two were having. He carried a bowl of consomme chips, and handed it to L before making his exit. "Thank you, Watari." L held out the bowl to Kira. "Would you like this instead?"

Something about the chips looked appetizing. Kira took the bowl, and ate a chip. Again, there was that feeling of deja-vu. Well, maybe this is what Ryuk was talking about. Just as the older shinigami had a natural attraction to apples, these chips might be the same to him. Though, it was strange that this human had instantly discovered his favorite food. "These are good, La-"

He was cut off by the calm and yet commanding tone of L "don't use that name. My name is L, or Ryuzaki." He had held onto the name Ryuzaki even after the case had been closed. That name, like his building in Japan, held a special significance to him. He'd heard it from Light's lips so many times that it didn't feel right to hear anything else.

"Ryuzaki, huh?" Kira grinned "I can see why. Your given name is utterly ridiculous."

"Hey, Kira, how old are you?"

"Huh?" The question came as a surprise. In fact, Kira hadn't thought about it. "I've seen the sun rise in your human world no more than twenty-eight times."

"That's just as I thought."

"What are you implying?"

"Well, it's simple. You are a baby shinigami." L bit his thumb "twenty-eight days is nothing. No wonder you seem so naive."

"I AM NOT NAIVE!" Even though this angered him, Kira couldn't actually argue otherwise. He didn't have a lot of knowledge of the world. Certainly not as much as his only friend, Ryuk. Hmph. Some friend. Ryuk was what had caused Kira to be tied to such an annoying human. He wondered it it was on purpose. L took another cupcake and licked it clean. This was going to be very, very annoying.


	3. The Past

Okay, I'll admit that this chapter is rather boring. Though, don't give up on this story just yet! The next few chapters will have plenty of sexual tension and Matsuda idiocy.

* * *

"Hello, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda burst through the door to L's office with a silly grin on his face. Misa trailed behind him, yet to shake her depressed attitude. After the Kira case was closed, Matsuda had opted out of returning to the police force, choosing to instead become the girl's full-time manager. Although Misa hated to admit it to herself, even though she blamed Matsuda for Light's death, he was a rare bit of sunshine through her grief. She hadn't regained any of her memories of the Death Note, and L had to rid himself of her annoying presence by throwing her back outside and back into her life as an idol. "Oh, Ryuzaki, you're in a better mood today? That's great!" It was hard for most people to read the subtle changes in L's moods, but then again, Matsuda wasn't like most people.

"Good morning Misa." The girl ignored L's greeting. Oh well, it didn't matter too much. Their moods did often seem to contrast, and today was no different. She'd come to visit him wearing a carefree smile many times, while he was stuck in his spiralling depression.

"I miss Light..." Misa mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Kira wasn't that bad... he did good things even if he broke the law..."

At that moment L was thankful for two things. Firstly, that this emotional wreck of a woman was not present in Light's last moments, and secondly that his strange new shinigami companion had wandered off earlier that day to find Ryuk. "Don't feel bad. I know that it is hard for you in a world without Light, but it almost seems as if he is still here, doesn't it?"

Misa sniffed and rubbed her eyes "yeah, you're right. I bet Light, or Kira, is like an angel, and we just can't see him!" She instantly perked up, and laughing, waved at an imaginary Light. "Hi Light!"

An angel? Hardly. Misa's innocence both annoyed and amused L. He waved at the imaginary Light as well, just to humour her. "Hello, Light-kun."

Ryuk seemed to have known what happened before Kira even spoke a word. "He's such a strange, annoying human. He didn't write a thing in the Death Note, and somehow he already seemed to know everything about it." Kira's confusion was met by loud chuckles. "Ryuk, has a human named Lawliet had a Death Note before?"

"How should I know?" Ryuk was laughing more than usual. He seemed almost to be mocking Kira.

"You always laugh more when there's something you're hiding." This too was met by amusement. It made Kira's blood boil. "Forget it" he growled, "I'm going to go see if that human has written any names yet. He really so strange. I wonder how any shinigami could ever like him."

Ryuk grinned as Kira made his way back to L "so do I."

Kira found L slumped over his laptop, half asleep. The human looked more sleepy than usual. "Light-kun..." he mumbled, while chewing on his thumb. Peering over the disoriented L, Kira's red eyes scanned the article that L had been reading. **_WORLDWIDE STRING OF MURDERS STOPS! KILLER APPREHENDED!_** That wasn't too surprising. L was a detective, so he must just have been going over old case files. Then, something sparked his interest.

_Yagami Light, 18, was apprehended by the Japanese special investigations bureau last Friday. There is conclusive video evidence that he is Kira. While the police and the Japanese government have decided not to release the details on the method in which Kira killed his victims, there are many rumors circulating at the moment. _

_When the case began, it was nearly impossible to gather any data on Kira's whereabouts or methods due to the fact that the killings of criminals were worldwide and seemed completely random. As far as the authorities knew, the Kira killings could have been orchestrated by a worldwide network of criminals. Due to the quick thinking of the world-famous and mysterious detective 'L', it was soon discovered that the killings were based out of the Kanto region of Japan. Due to the fact that after analyzing the data a pattern was found perfectly matching that of a student's schedule, and that Kira obviously had access to police data, it was determined that Kira was most likely the child of a member of the Japanese police officer._

_While this was being investigated further, all the agents working in the field to uncover the identity of Kira were mysteriously killed. However, no incriminating information was found on any of the current suspects._

_At this time, another Kira appeared, and demanded a meeting with the original. It was strongly believed that the two Kiras then began working together. While the Japanese police force decided to drop the Kira case, a special task force made up of ex-police chief Yagami Soichiro, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Touta Matsuda, and Hideki Ide working under the direction of L remained on the case. Soon the young idol Amane Misa was taken in on suspicion of being the second Kira, along with another suspect whose name was not released. After a few weeks, Amane and the other suspect were released. _

_Kira was then placed among the executive of the Yotsuba corporation. A false television broadcast lured the killer out into the open, and after a car chase with both police and task force involved, Kyosuke Higuchi was apprehended and confessed to being Kira. However, he was murdered before he could be taken into custody and the case continued, unresolved. However, the detective L then revealed footage of Yagami Light, son of Yagami Soichiro, killing Kyosuke while he watched the man's arrest. When confronted, the police stated "he was deep into madness, screaming and pleading with an invisible being to do away with his captors. He repeatedly admitted to being Kira and described himself as a 'God' before being shot multiple times. An autopsy after death revealed that the real cause of death was not the bullet wounds, but a heart attack." _

_The killings promptly ended and most of the members of the task force returned to their duties as police officers, knowing that the world was once again safe. L, refusing any sort of recognition for his work, slipped back into the shadows._


	4. Tea

Short, but it does sets the mood rather well. For any readers, anon or otherwise, should I raise the rating and describe it in depth, or should I censor it and stick with the original rating?

* * *

L had woken up from his sleep rather quickly for someone who seemed so tired. He was spooning sugar cubes into his mouth and watching Kira out of the corner of his eye. The shinigami was studying the various articles and files on Yagami Light intently. A thought struck the detective. If the shinigami Kira was to regain his memories, there was a 64.7% chance that he would regain the ideals of the human Kira and continue killing. He had to put a stop to this, as soon as possible. "Would you like some tea?" He placed a full tea cup in front of Light, a few hot drops splashing out onto the table as it clinked on the hard wood desk. The tea was a strange, dark red color. A strong scent, reminiscent of roses, wafted into Kira's nose. "Tea helps to clear your mind and improves your investigative capabilities by ten percent." Just as L went to drop a sugar cube in, the shinigami nudged his hand away and took a drink. It was strange, but good. He drank the entire cup and demanded another. "Do you know what else this type of tea does?" L inquired while pouring Kira another cup of tea.

"No." Kira took the cup and held it rather hesitantly before tasting it. If there was some sort of drug in it, he doubted that it would have any real effect on him.

The detective had drank many cups of this tea today; yet thinking back, Kira realized that it was far different that his normal tea, an English breakfast blend which always ended up as more sugar than tea. It was strange for L to try something new. "That tea is made from rose hips It's quite a delicacy, and prized as an aphrodisiac." L's calm tone was strange considering the fact that his human system would react harshly to the aphrodisiac. Considering the evidence, Kira regarded it as a joke and turned back to the computer.

It wasn't long before he was sweating and tugging at his clothes.


	5. His Light

WARNING: This chapter is the L x Light/Kira. It's fairly graphic. So if you don't like yaoi, GTFO kindly.

* * *

"Ryuzaki..." L's long, soft fingers were trailing along Kira's lips. The shinigami's face was flushed and the detective's light touch was making him tremble with excitement. Kira was showing far more of a reaction than initially expected. No, it was wrong to continue thinking of him as Kira. This was Light. This had to be the reincarnation of Light... his Light. This feeling that he was now getting was simply the side effect of his diversion tactic. Knowing that Light would again become evil and need to die... it was painful. He wanted his Light to be an innocent one, memories or not, it didn't matter to him. Light's personality was still buried just below the surface of this shinigami. It had shown itself, and the more he saw of it the more he was torn. He wanted his Light. His Light was a killer. His Light needed to die. So whenever this Light would come close to recovering his memories, L would employ distraction techniques, and do whatever was needed to keep this Light from recovering his memories.

"Calm down, Light-kun." L stroked the brown hair softly and held the familiar form to his chest. Many times, when they had shared a bed due to their attachment by chain, Light had rolled over and inadvertently snuggled up against L, causing the detective to place his laptop on the floor and play with the brunette's straight hair. Light brushed his hair so much that it had become thin. Although L could not understand Light's obsession with personal hygiene and appearance, he found it to be an... endearing quality.

Kira's mind was a mess. He desperately tried to say so me thing anything reasonable. "I'm not... I mean, my name isn't..." oh, it didn't matter anymore. he was enjoying this warm embrace, although most of the heat seemed to radiate from his hot, sweaty body alone. Any name that was called out by the detective would be fine.

With a burst of strength, L hoisted Kira up from his chair and led him to the bedroom. Opening the small door in the nightstand beside the bed they had once shared, he removed a pair of handcuffs with a long chain and snapped one cuff onto Light's right wrist before putting the other on his. The cold, familiar metal dug into Kira's skin as L yanked the chain roughly, causing Kira to fall back into the detective's arms. Another, invisible chain formed between the two as they stared into each others eyes. It was this chain that pulled Kira in for a kiss, no physical one. L wasn't surprised to see Kira taking the initiative. After all, he did have Light's personality, and Light would know the right moment for the most passionate kiss. As L was pulling his tongue from Kira's mouth, he stared at the shinigami, who gasped for breath, intoxicated by pleasure. "Light-kun, it is very important to control yourself."

"Aaaah... I'm not doing it... it's you... Ryuzaki... Ryuzaki..." the name was stuck in his throat, as his clothes were easily stripped off by nimble fingers. Those fingers then wandered below Kira's waist and grabbed his hard part, gripping it just tightly enough to make Kira moan. L played with it for a bit, watching Kira's reactions until the shinigami came far too soon for L's enjoyment and collapsed. As he slipped off to sleep in L's arms, Kira wasn't even partially as confused or upset as he had been earlier. Instead, he felt a warm, pleasing happiness going through his body, and he felt a strange amount of safety in the detective's arms. Who or what he was didn't matter to him at the moment, even gods deserved this sort of happiness.

L stayed awake all night, fondly watching Kira sleep in his arms. Unlike Kira, his clothes were still on, and he wanted badly to throw them off and enjoy the warm embrace more than he already was. No, that's wasn't it. He wanted to push himself into Kira and feel the same pleasure that had caused those amusing reactions. Still, at the moment he was content just stroking Kira's hair and listening to the sound of his calm breathing. It was so nice to think that he had his Light back.


	6. Decisions

As you can clearly see, L's obsession with Light being reborn is a bit strange, and his reasoning is warped by lust. Still, he is a detective, and Light-or Kira-is a murderer. L is faced with an important decision.

* * *

"Ryuk." L looked up at the grinning shinigami. "I suppose this all has something to do with you."

Ryuk snickered "so you knew?"

"Considering the facts, there was only a 2% chance that you wouldn't appear sooner or later." Chewing his thumb, L tried to think of a way to admit that he, the world's greatest detective, didn't quite know why a shinigami resembling Light was passed out in his bed at the moment. Or why he didn't seem to need to follow the same rules that held strong for most shinigami. That question seemed easiest to answer. "This shinigami, Kira-kun, why don't the rules of your world apply to him?"

"He isn't quite a shinigami yet. In fact, you answered your own question when you called him a 'baby' shinigami." Ryuk chuckled. The detective must feel quite foolish for not realizing that Ryuk was watching him all along. Another thought crossed his amused mind. "Hey, since you can see me then you must have kept some pages of the Death Note."

"It was for evidence, and it may serve as an important tool in future cases."

"You're lying, aren't you?" The human's face didn't show any decipherable emotion, but Ryuk was sure that no intelligent human would keep a tool of mass murder for such a simple reason. He snickered and stared down at L.

"Perhaps. So, about Kira-kun being a baby shinigami, what exactly do you mean?" L's thumb was being abused. He was too concerned for his own good.

"At the moment he's still just a human."

"Huh? So, although he doesn't have any of his memories..." he's still Light. His hopes rose. He's still my Light the voice in the back of his head repeated.

"Until he becomes a full shinigami" knowing that he was smashing the detective's hopes made it all the more fun for Ryuk. "Then he won't be Light in any sense. Though, if ya really want Light back, all he needs to do is touch those Death Note pages. He'll be stuck on earth, in the state that he's in now. Unfortunately for you..." Ryuk nearly burst with laughter "the moment he regains his memories, he'll kill you."

A million thoughts at once flooded into L's mind. If he didn't bring back Light, he would truly become Kira and be lost forever. If he did... he'd be reviving the most notorious serial killer in the history of the world, and he'd be sealing his own fate. "I don't want Light back. I'll destroy the pages before I allow him to continue killing." If L was analyzing his own voice, he'd had determined the absence of an honorific after Light's name to be the blatantly obvious proof of a lie. Still, this seemed to satisfy Ryuk, or perhaps the shinigami had just gotten bored, for he spread his wings and went off to search L's kitchen for apples.

Soon Kira showed himself, looking well rested and rather messy from the night before. He was unable to find his shinigami clothes (as L had stashed them under the bed) and instead wore one of L's baggy shirts, that hung just low enough to hide everything. It was cute, in a sad sort of way. Kira's wrist still had a faint red mark from being pulled by the chain that hadn't been removed until he'd fallen asleep. His emotions, usually calm, were even wilder than the night before. All at once he felt ashamed, humiliated, upset, and yet pleased and satisfied at the same time. Or all least, his body felt that way. His body, that had way too many sensitive spots and delicate nerves to be considered that of a proper shinigami. It was so shameful that he'd allowed a human... no, practically wished for a human to do those things to him, and above all, it was that annoying human. L, or Ryuzaki, or Lawliet, it didn't matter. The feeling of the cold chain against his skin still remained. Even though it had hurt, the chain had also felt good to him, in ways that he couldn't understand. L, however, didn't seem to show any more emotion that he ever did. In fact, he was completely blank, almost as if nothing had happened at all, or he'd simply forgotten.

"Good morning, Kira-kun." Yeah, L was the same. He didn't show any regard for Kira's delicate feelings.

No, that was wrong.

What the hell is a shinigami doing thinking things like that? What happened the other night didn't have anything to do with feelings. It was simply Kira allowing L to entertain him. Ah, that wasn't true at all, but Kira clung to that delusion. He didn't even notice L pulling a few lined pages out of a large envelope.


	7. Notes

L had enough. He'd carried on this strange relationship with Kira for around two weeks. Gradually, Light's personality was beginning to fade, and L knew that it was time to admit that the boy would be his undoing. He'd been defeated by Kira.

That night, L had allowed Kira to do as he wished and be the seme for a grand total of five minutes. It was rougher that usual and twice as passionate. Although, L couldn't help the feeling that the emotions they shared in that moment should have been more of sadness than pleasure. As soon as Kira's brown eyes closed, L carefully slipped away, leaving a note in his place.

The morning was cold.

_My dear Light_

_As I'm sure you've already realized, this note was written on paper from Ryuk's Death Note. _

_Light, I can not bear the thought of losing you. At first I feared for my own safety and kept the Death Note away from you at all costs. Although as a detective I could not allow you to continue killing, as a man I feel that it is wrong to continue misleading you. Please, Light, now that you know my name, kill me. Feel free to make it as painful as you like. After all, I've done so much wrong._

It took a second for Kira's, no, Light's mind to register everything that had just happened, and only a second more for him to find a pen.

L felt a pain in his chest.

He was doubting his judgement. It was almost time for dinner and he was still alive. Maybe Light was just keeping him alive to play with him. It was a painful thought. He made his way back up to the bedroom. It was empty, except for the scrap of paper, now with two notes scrawled on it, the second considerably shorter.

_Ryuzaki, before I kill you, I want to know, was the passion between us simply part of your plan?_

How immature. Using notes to ask such an important question.

L was no better than Light in that aspect.

_My dear Light_

_I will admit to lying to you at times. If it troubles you enough to ask me, then I will be truthful and tell you that I love you. I'd choose you over every bit of candy in the world._

A new note from Light appeared an hour later, held in Light's hand and offered with a serious expression to L.

_As much as I would love to kill you for various reasons, it is regrettable to admit that I find it quite hard to get any sleep without you stroking my hair._

_Light. There is a chain between us, and as long as it is connected we will share the same fate. That's what always pulls you back to me._

L smiled one of his oh-too-rare smiles. Light blushed as he was embraced. This is what they'd both been waiting for, ever since that chain had been snapped into their wrists. A perfect, loving kiss signifying the fact that they need no longer control themselves due to roles or duty. Placing one hand on the back of Light's head and slowly pulling him in for that perfect kiss, L felt at ease. Just as their lips met in a blend of tenderness and expectation, Matsuda burst in.


	8. Pinkie Pie and Ruined Moments

Oh Matsuda, you ruin moments like a pro. Sorry for the little update break there, having to babysit doesn't exactly leave much time for fanfiction. *sigh* I felt the need to include to include that Light was perfectly willing this time... because between the drugs and being forcefully uke'd, he hasn't always been 100% agreeing with the sex. Butthat'stoobadforLight.

* * *

It was hard to explain why Matsuda had suddenly felt the need to run into L's bedroom, and even harder to explain why L was in such a strange position at the time, almost as if he was making out with air. "I was practising," the detective stated calmly when questioned.

"Ah, well, I wanted to say that Misa-Misa's number one on the charts again!" Matsuda snatched one of L's cupcakes from the tray in front of them and ate it happily. Matsuda was the type of person who did everything happily. He even slept happily, and his dreams were a joyful mix of My Little Pony and crack.

Sadly, L didn't share Matsuda's enthusiasm for life. He'd just been interrupted in the middle of a tender, and rather embarrassing moment with his Light. What's more, the horny shinigami was going to great lengths to make himself the centre of L's attentions. He was currently sitting the wrong way on a chair, running his hands though his brown hair in a way that just said come on L, kick out the moron and come touch me. "Matsuda-kun, may I enquire as to the purpose of your visit?"

"Ryuzaki, now that the case is over, we're friends! You should call me Matsu!" He smiled so brightly that L feared for the safety of any seagulls that might be passing by the window at the time.

"I'll pass." L was trying not to noticeably acknowledge the cute shinigami who had donned his old uniform and gripped one of the sleeves in his teeth, tugging it playfully. A dirty thought crossed his mind, but he dismissed it. After all, it wasn't like he had a clothes fetish or anything like that... nah. It wasn't his fault that ties are useful. He just wanted to see something wrapped around Light's wrists and the tie would do the job masterfully.

Matsuda ate another cupcake. "I was watching this great show with Misa-Misa the other night. It was about horses."

"Oh?" L didn't care. "What was it called?"

"I think it's called My Little Pony. It's an American show," said the grinning Matsuda before going into a rant about how Pinkie Pie was the best character.

"Ryuzaki..." Light whispered seductively into L's ear "why don't you tell Matsuda to leave? I want to kiss you." As if that wasn't enough, Light brushed the messy hair away from L's ear and bit down on it softly.

"Matsuda, why don't you leave?"

"Ryuzaawhydunwanmherrr" choked Matsuda through a mouthful of cupcake.

L resisted the urge to facepalm. This was getting stupider by the moment, and he didn't want to be a part of it. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"Oh, it's Misa-Misa!" Ignoring L's question entirely, he held his cellphone to his ear and squealed into it. "MISA-MISA, THAT'S SO GREAT! YOU'RE SO FAMOUS! HOLD ON, MATSU IS ON HIS WAY!" Matsuda quickly stood up "Misa-Misa got the part!" He squealed excitedly.

"That's great." L didn't know what part Matsuda was talking about, and he quite frankly didn't care as long as it was a reason for the man to leave, and to his relief that seemed to be the case. "Would Light-kun be so kind as to remind me of what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Light planted a soft, chaste kiss on L's lips and smiled. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him onto the detective's lap. They kissed, a sweet, tender, loving sort of kiss that at the moment felt better and meant more than any sort of wild sex possibly could. Not that they weren't both imagining it. Neither one of them had experienced anything like it before. L, who had been 'tricked' out of his first and previously only kisses by the Whammy house boys hadn't imagined the real thing to be half as good as it was. Light on the other hand had kissed girls before, but hadn't felt much from it, (in fact he'd been a little disgusted by the notion of french kissing at first) and now he imagined this to be what they'd felt. Bliss. L must have gotten his kissing skills from a lifetime of licking lollipops. That would explain the strength of his tongue. Suddenly L curled the tie that dangled from Light's collar enticingly around his fingers and stood up, pulling a perfectly willing Light behind him to the bedroom.

* * *

HEYLOOKANOTHERNOTE. If anyone's wondering about L's first kiss, that will be exploited and turned into a short smut drabble soon enough. XD


	9. What Kind of Fetish is That?

Teehee, Mikami and rape. Those words go so well together.

* * *

"Good..." moaned the normally more articulate Light, leaning back against L, who was busily stroking his hard part. The two sat on the bed, Light in the front, shirt open, and L in the back, legs intertwined with his lover's. L smiled and pulled Light tightly against him. It felt a little bit foreign, this wasn't their normal activity. "Mmm... Ryu... Ryuzaki... what're you doing?"

"If Light-kun will allow it, I'd like to try something new." He pulled his hand out of the front of Light's pants and shifted it to the back, indicating his intent.

Although it seemed enticing, Light wasn't so sure that it would work. "Ryuzaki, no. It won't fit..." he gasped a bit as L's fingers teased him. "... Even if we did, I want to be on top."

"Light-kun knows that I would never allow him the top position." L licked one of his fingers and stuck it into Light's tight behind, making the shinigami turn red in the face.

He put in another one.

"RYUZAKI!" Ignoring Light's cries, L pulled down Light's pants and pushed him flat against the bed. "You never listen to a thing I say, do you?"

With a sigh, L put his arms around the smaller man's torso. "I listen only when Light-kun wants me to listen. At moments like this, Light-kun is only protesting because he so blatantly wants to be abused by me."

Light mulled over that thought for a moment, before deciding that it was ridiculous. "So you're saying that I want you to rape me?"

"What other reason would you have for repeatedly drinking a tea that you knew to contain drugs?" L bit his thumb "and weren't you the one who wanted to be taken in the first place?"

Now, Light was in a tough spot. It was true that he liked playing hard to get at times, and it was perhaps maybe partially a little bit his fault that they were now in bed, but if L was saying that he had some sort of perverted rape fetish, then he had to be a little bit offended. "Get off of me." He was hardly aware of his own deepening blush, a mix of anger and the good feeling that came from the detective's body pressing against his.

"Please, there is no need for Light-kun to be offended. I am simply saying that he is trying to hide his homosexual feelings behind silly things like saying he doesn't want to, or when we finally do make it to bed that he wants to be on top."

Well, it was much better than his explanation. "If I was trying to hide it, would I do something like this?" As if just to prove a point, Light quickly turned over and pressed his lips hard to L's.

"Perhaps. Light-kun is, after all, very good at hiding things."

"Ryuzaki, nobody can see me." He stroked the messy black hair "so who would I have to hide it from?"

"Maybe me," said Ryuk, nonchalantly munching an apple in the corner.

"RYUK, WERE YOU WATCHING THE ENTIRE TIME?!"

Ryuk shrugged and giggled. "Being a shinigami gets boring."

* * *

"Why? Why did god do this to me?" Mikami Teru shook his head and sighed. There was so much to do. So little time. Kira had abandoned him.

Yagami Light, aged eighteen, was arrested on a charge of being Kira. When he tried to escape, he was shot to death.

To death.

That's what seemed so surreal. How could almighty god be killed? It was impossible. The world really seemed like one devoid of justice. If Kira could die, when it was meaningless. Everything was meaningless.

Mikami let the weights drop and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a soft towel. What usually seemed so easy was becoming pointless to him as well. Justice. Kira was justice. He stood to write his name in the book that usually held the names of all the gym's customers. Today it was a different book. It was large and thin, sort of like a notebook, and written across the front in big, English letters was 'Death Note'. A prank? Not likely. He was the only one who came this late... and he was sure that this book hadn't been there earlier. "Is anyone here?" Then, as if to dispel whatever evil spirit may be lurking, Mikami turned and glared at the empty room. Putting one hand on the reception desk, he brushed by the book. It was a small touch, and a light one, but it was enough to make the room seem just a little less empty.


	10. Japan's Own Shinigami

Hey guys! Finally, a new chapter. Whew. I'm posting this from my smartphone, so if there are any errors, I apologize!

I've been neglecting this fandom, so sorry, but Zetsuen noTempest has become the object of my obsessions. D: Don't worry, I'm off the writer's block and new chapters will be up shortly. :3

Spoiler: Kira may not be the only shinigami in L's life!

* * *

Regrets. So many regrets. Rem was filled with regrets. Misa is better off now, she reminded herself. Light was dead and now she was free. Still, she was the one paying for it, serving Light even after his death, following orders and giving her note away to another mortal.

"So, Rem, is it?" Leaning over his desk, Mikami flipped through the pages of the death note. Some names of familiar criminals were written within it.

"Yes."

"Then, god has chosen me to continue his work?" Holding in a sadistically self satisfied smile, Mikami's mind buzzed as thoughts of all the judgements he could carry out flashed through it.

"Kira requested that I find the most suitable person to continue his work. Indirectly, yes."

"God... god trusts me..." the man's lips curled into a wicked smirk that would put Ryuk to shame. "I will not fail... GOD, I WILL NOT FAIL" he proclaimed, raising the book over his head and laughing in the manner of a maniac.

"I assume that you know enough English to read the rules."

"Hey, Rem, may I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

The smirk hadn't left Mikami's face. "Do shinigami only eat apples? While reading over the case files, I came across a certain note."

"You were able to decipher it?" She wasn't surprised. Mikami Teru was brilliant. Rem knew that she had chosen correctly.

"It took some thought" deciding that it would be a waste of time not to multitask, he fished a pen from his pocket and started writing down the names of some recent criminals who he'd had the displeasure of coming across on the local news. Crime really was on a rise since Kira's death. "The authorities really didn't want anyone to know about the existence of shinigami, did they?"

"I suppose it is better for humans to be blissfully ignorant,

"That's not it. The only reason that the existence of shinigami was kept a secret was to make society believe that the government had a chance. This L... is surely not human. To defeat Kira, he must be the devil incarnate. If mere humans were to fight against god, they would fall." He caressed the smooth paper of the Death Note "this book is proof that god has not fallen. I may not be worthy of becoming god, but I will serve him..." his fingernails nearly tore through the page with excitement "UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!"

Rem noted the numbers above Mikami's head. "Interesting."

* * *

"... no."

"Well, I'm not letting you have me without it." Staring at the great detective, Light began to wonder if he ever blinked.

"Light-kun is being unreasonable." Looking at the still wrapped condom that an angry and slightly blushing Light was holding out at him, he sighed. "Light-kun is not a woman."

Doing up the buttons on his shirt just to show his resolve, he tried to think of a reason that the detective's logical mind could process. "It's dirty" was all that he could come up with.

"Well then. I suppose this will just have to wait until later." Getting up off the bed, L looked at his partner with unamused eyes.

"Huh?" Light was slightly annoyed by the fact that L hadn't put up much of a fight. In fact, he was almost offended. Even though they were in a mutual relationship, their was still an air of uncertainty between them. Light was a mass murderer, and L was the detective sworn to catch him. Kira was sitting on his bed, hair messy, tie undone and clothes wrinkled carelessly, yet even in this state he could very well be plotting something. Both men weren't above using sexual tactics to get their way, be it porno magazines or casual activities as a distraction. If the little black wings that sprouted from Light's back were any proof, a killer would not, could not be reborn clean. "Ryuzaki, are you really being this stubborn?"

"Before I lecture Light-kun on the futility of his protests and am forced to mention a subject that he was not comfortable with before" in all fairness, L had only deduced that Light had a rape fetish from the substantial amount of evidence presented to him "I will inform him that I am only going to answer the phone." Fishing the small, silver, vibrating phone out of his pocket, L held it up to his ear in his normal fashion, gripping in between his finger and thumb "hello, Ryuzaki here." The person on the other end of the line mumbled something "are you sure?" A pause, and then he. would swear that the great detective shot him a look that he could never forget. "I see. Heart attacks."

The you-are-guilty look.

Rem, if I die, do this for me. For Misa.

Heart attacks.

Suppressing the rising excitement that had come from the knowledge that he had won, that even with his last breath Kira would still live, he put on an innocent expression and tilted his head to look at the detective curiously. "Is something wrong, Ryuzaki?"

In a voice faint enough to be a whisper, the detective replied "Kira... has struck again."


	11. Revelation

As if nothing had happened, the investigation team went back to work. Soon enough even Matsuda had trailed back into L's headquarters, Misa in tow, noticeably shaken.

"It's just insane" offered Aizawa, looking over the new case files. "This Kira is killing even faster than the previous one!"

"Light-kun was intelligent, but not altogether insane until he was cornered. At this point I may assume that we are dealing with a psychopath."

"Insane, huh Ryuzaki?" Smirking at the great detective, Light wrapped his arms around the other man's neck in an unseen challenge. "Are you sure that you aren't going insane?"

L, of course, ignored him.

"Misa's Light... stop calling him Kira..." Light couldn't help but laugh at the girl's pathetic sniffling.

"He was proved to be Kira."

"Ryuzaki you jerk!" Stomping the heels of her shoes against the ground and stretching out her arms made her look like a child throwing a tantrum. The brightly glowing numbers above her head flashed expectantly by Light's field of vision. She really had given up so much for him. As it was, her life of glamour and debauchery hadn't done her well. Now... Light flashed a smirk. The numbers spoke for themselves. "Kira isn't evil, RYUZAKI IS EVIL!"

"Misa-Misa, calm down!" Matsuda wagged a finger in front of her face, as a reminder of the last time that she'd spoken so rashly and been accused of being the second Kira.

"Matsu, promise Misa that you'll never be evil." She puffed up her pale cheeks and pressed Matsuda's arm against her face.

He patted her hair and smiled at her in his own, comforting sort of way. "Don't worry, Misa-Misa! Matsu will always take care of you!" Shooting him a pouty look, Misa took a moment to think. Although she blamed Touta Matsuda for Light's death, he was there. Right there whenever she needed him. It hadn't really been his fault, had it?

L eyed them suspiciously. After all, it had been better to keep the exact details of Light's death a secret. If Misa knew that Matsuda had been the one to fire the lethal shot, she would certainly not be as comfortable around him as she was. Interesting, indeed, how a person's opinion of another could change so drastically without the one in question being changed in the least.

"Maybe I should pay this new Kira a visit" mumbled Light, too quietly for even L to hear.

* * *

Light found Mikami to be a pleasing servant. He was neat, organized, kept secrets well, and understood his own method of judgment. "Thank you, Rem." After Mikami had gone to bed, he took some time to compliment the female shinigami on a job well done. It seemed only fair.

"Yagami Light. So you have regained your memories."

"L has a weakness." He smirked-the smile of a mad god. "Just like you, Rem."

"Understand this, Light. As we are not the only shinigami with interest in Kira, you are not the only shinigami with interest in L." She stared at him, unblinking, emotionless, and yet, he understood that she was trying to convey a warning.

"What do you mean, Rem?"

* * *

Sorry again for the shortness. I wasn't really sure what to do with this to make it lead into the next storyline.


End file.
